


Catene Invisibili

by ImperialPair



Series: Ieri, Oggi, Domani... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai, challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Catene invisibiliFandom: L'attacco dei gigantiPairing: Levi x ErenChallenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efpPacchetto: PassatoPrompt: BambinoRaing: GialloGenere: Shounen-ai, Angst, Alternative UniverseParole: 492 LibreOffice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Catene invisibili  
> Fandom: L'attacco dei giganti  
> Pairing: Levi x Eren  
> Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp  
> Pacchetto: Passato  
> Prompt: Bambino  
> Raing: Giallo  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, Angst, Alternative Universe  
> Parole: 492 LibreOffice

Ero sempre stato certo che il mio cuore e il tuo, Levi, fossero uniti da delle catene invisibili che gli avvolgevano in una morsa che avrebbe reso eterno il nostro legame, ma ovviamente mi sbagliavo.Ancora ricordo nitidamente le frase con cui mi hai letteralmente distrutto: “Eren sei solo un moccioso che ancora non ha capito cosa sia l'amore e non ho più intenzione di stare con un bambino come te”.Con quelle fredde e taglienti parole sei riuscito a spezzare tutto quello in cui credevo trasformando il mio cuore in granelli di povere che sono volate via non appena hai chiuso bocca.Lo sai che avevo sempre pensato che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di abbattere il nostro amore? Mi ero illuso che i nostri, anche mi correggo, che i tuoi sentimenti fossero veri e sinceri, ma evidentemente mi ero illuso che tu ricambiassi quello che provavo.Sono rimasto completamente annichilito perché mai mi sarei aspettato un comportamento del genere, non da te almeno. Eri l'uomo che amavo con tutto me stesso, colui che avrei voluto per sempre al mi fianco, ma per te non ero che una nullità.  
Vorrei cercare di capire cosa ti abbia spinto ad allontanarmi in questo modo, ma non sono mai riuscito a comprenderlo affondo e credo che ma lo farò.Mille domande mi continuano a ronzare in testa: “Sarà la differenza di età?”, “Mi vede solo come un figlio o fratello minore?”, “Voleva so giocare con me?” e tante altri quesiti che non voglio star qui ad elencare, perché tutte queste ipotesi non fanno altro che accrescere la mia sofferenza.Sono stato stupido a credere in te, ma so di averti dimostrato in tutti i modi possibili che non ero il solito ragazzo che cercava solo di fare esperienza, ma tu hai giocato con me ed è finita male, per me e non per te.Son ben certo te la starai ridendo da qualche parte mentre pulisci uno scaffale della libreria, o mentre stai lucidando per l'ennesima volta l'argenteria. Sai che mi sento esattamente come quello straccio che starai stringendo in mano? Esatto sono solo quella pezza che presto dimenticherai di aver usato e che accantonerai da qualche parte nello sgabuzzino, come hai gettato me quando sono diventato un peso, perché ero solo questo alla fine, giusto?  
Il giorno in cui mi hai lasciato, mi hai lacerato barbaramente il cuore e tuttora sono in grado di avvertire i frammenti martellarmi con una brutalità unica.Sai anche il dolore non mi da tregua? Sai quante ferite mi hai procurato? Sai che dopo tre anni non si sono ancora cicatrizzate e che sanguinano come in quell'istante?Cerco di rimuovere tutto di te, compresi i sentimenti che continuo a provar, ma nonostante tu mi abbia trattato in quella orribile maniera io non riesco a dimenticarti.Giorno dopo giorno continuo a soffrire per colpa tua e so già che questa sofferenza mi accompagnerà fino alla fine della mia resistenza.


	2. Chapter 2

«Le mia mano destra, Eren, è fatta apposta per intrecciarsi con la tua mano sinistra»  
«La tua mano sinistra, Levi, è perfetta per stringere la tua mano destra.»  
Eravamo così felici in quei giorni che avrei voluto non finissero mai, e non aerei mai immaginato che la tua presa avesse potesse abbandonare la mia. Per me era una cosa altamente impossibile e quasi non credevo che prima o poi potesse succedere davvero, o almeno speravo che quel cancro ti portasse via il più tardi possibile.  
Il pensiero che ormai non sono più in grado di nemmeno di sfiorarla, mi uccide e io non riesco a darmi pare per la tua morte.  
Il giorno in cui hai abbandonato questo mondo, Eren hai sgretolato ogni pare di me e quel giorno qualcosa in me si è spezzato definitivamente.  
Ricordo quando in quella stanza di ospedale, hai esalato in ultimo respiro e la frase che pronunciassi in quell'istante ancora tormenta i miei sogni: «Levi non dimenticarti di me, non dimenticarti di quello che c'è stato.»  
Come potrei dimenticarmi di te? Non potrei mai rinnegare quello che eravamo e anche se i ricordi mi tormenteranno per il resto della mia vita, d'altronde  _il passato non è un pacchetto che si può mettere da parte._


End file.
